


With her own Eye

by saltyspacerock



Series: Steven Universe Fluff Drabbles [9]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Admiration, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Ruby squad, Sweet, eyeball has a crush, i need to write more on the ruby squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyspacerock/pseuds/saltyspacerock
Summary: Eyeball sees Jasper.It doesn't matter the circumstance.It just matters that she saw her.





	

Eyeballs eye widened, and a flush grew on her already red face. She hoped she was standing straight and that her gem was polished, that the majestic gem in front of her saw Eyeball as a worthy accomplice.

Rippling biceps. Hefty calves. A muscular torso and by Homeworld, a pair of hands that Eyeball would allow to shatter her. She almost became weak in the knees at the sight.

The legendary war hero stood in front of her, sharp yellow eyes peering back down at her with such an intensity that could make any gems form dissipate.

Her long, thick hair swayed in the Earth breeze. Her full lips were pursed and chapped, and she stood with her back arched. A silent air of elegance and terror masked her an enveloped Eyeball, such a sight and such a feeling of being in her presence.

Jasper was there. She was real. And she hefted up her large, thick arms to give the Ruby a Diamond salute.

Eyeball complied immediately, not losing herself in the Quartz's wild beauty. She bit her lip tight, and responded with a salute of her own. She stuck out her chest, hoping to make her tiny form seem just a bit more impressive.

She set her musical arms down at her sides, and Eyeball quickly followed suit. Jaspers lips parted, and she said, voice low and full "Steven told me about you. Eyeball, yeah?"

The Ruby melted. A voice in the back of her head nearly wanted to correct her, and say that it wasn't really her name, but Eyeball didn't care if she was called Eyeball, Ruby, or even Pearl because Jasper KNEW HER. And that was all that this gem had ever wanted.

Eyeball grinned, face almost stretching comically and her one eye becoming filled to the brim with stars and awe. "Yes! Ma'am!" She stuttered, trying to stand even straighter.

Jasper grinned-- Oh Diamonds Throne, her smile-- revealing lines of sharp teeth. The grin was full of such welcome, but with a ravenous undertone. As if she would rip you apart at will if you turned on her.

Eyeball almost had to suppress a shuddering moan.

"Good to meet you." She nodded.

"It's--" Eyeball composed herself. "It's an honor. To meet you. Too- Ma'am." She bobbed her head and forced a nervious smile.

Japser guffawed, a deep and throaty laugh. Her toned shoulders shook with it and it seemed to make her chest shake. "Loosen up, soldier." She scoffed, putting a large but gentle hand on Eyeballs' head. She nestled her large fingers in her hair and smiled. "No need to stress."

Eyeball, if she had a heart, it would have been racing at this point. Her face heated up once more, and she began to get giddy. Another grin spread itself on her face. "O-okay!"

Jasper dug her fingers in Eyeballs hair a little and rubbed-- assumably giving her what Earthlings called "a noogie"-- and pulled her hand away.

"Well," she said. "Why don't I show you around?"

Eyeball smiled, and nodded her head. She was happy, so incredibly happy- her hero stood in front of her, and that was all she needed.

"Okay."


End file.
